Quisiera Saber
by Breend
Summary: Freddie Benson es el chico con mas dinero, guapo, sexy y encantador de la Universidad. Gracias a sus padres el no cree en el amor pero ¿que pasaria si para salvar el despacho de su padre y toda su riqueza debe casarse? Historia que relata la vida de Freddie casado y siendo todo un Don Juan.


HISTORIA CREADA POR BRENDA ROMERO.

PROTEGIDA BAJO DERECHOS DE AUTOR.

N° 345244

"Quisiera Saber"

SINOPSIS

ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA ALTERNA A ICARLY, SOLO EL WEB SHOW NO EXISTIA.

Freddie Benson: 20 años Cursa 3 semestre de la Licenciatura en Informática

Asistía a una universidad prestigiada estudiando licenciatura en informática y redes, el chico era todo un caso, rebelde, galán, mujeriego, cínico, contestón y todo lo que te puedas imaginar en un chico bastante sexy y rebelde, te preguntas que porque que digo que es todo un caso? Simple, el no solo tenía esas cualidades poco agradables para muchos, en si era un chico inteligente cualquier problema matemático, cualquier cosa acerca de tecnología, incluso respuestas a preguntas que a nadie le interesarían solo al animador de un concurso para superdotados en inteligencia, todo eso y un poco más el lo sabía, llevaba buenas calificaciones y cuando alcanzaba alguna mala nota era porque había sido suspendido o la flojera le había ganado en la mañana.

Hijo de Edward Benson y Marissa Benson, hijo único y una familia que explica el porqué de ese raro comportamiento de rebeldía y a la vez de un ñoño de biblioteca, millonario que "no le hace falta nada"

Samantha Puckett 20 años. Cursa 3 semestre de la Licenciatura en derecho

Asiste a la misma universidad que Freddie solo que un año no estudio allí, gracias a una beca estudiando licenciatura en derecho ya que su padre lo era especializado en peritaje de la escena del crimen (wow que bien se oye xD). Una chica aplicada y estudiosa que sabía demasiado acerca de muchos temas, no era problemática pero tampoco se dejaba, en ella vivía un miedo profundo a ser sometida, era rebelde pero solo cuando alguien se metía con ella, mientras no hacía caso del mundo más que a sus estudios, excelentes calificaciones y un comportamiento para otros de una solitaria chica sexy y linda.

Hija de Richard Puckett y Pamela Puckett, tiene una hermana gemela con la que se lleva bastante bien, siempre habían sido cómplices y compañeras de varias travesuras aprovechándose de su parecido perfecto, su familia al igual que la de Freddie explicaba el porqué Sam era solitaria, callada pero salvaje como ella quisiera.

Carly Shay 20 años Cursa 3 semestre de la Licenciatura en Mercadotecnia y Publicidad

En esta historia la llamaremos la amiga en común, estudiaba con Freddie y Sam en la carrera de mercadotecnia y publicidad, conoció a Sam desde pequeñas iban en el mismo kínder y desde allí fueron juntas a la escuela, se hicieron las mejores amigas pero el padre de Carly decidió inscribirla para la preparatoria en un internado en lo que obligaba a Spencer hermano mayor de Carly a estudiar derecho, separándola asi de ella, aunque ellas mantenían contacto por donde fuese.

Conocio a Freddie al entrar a esa universidad porque llevaban administración juntos, el intento seducirla y ella enamorada de otro solo se bofo un poco de el, convirtiéndose asi en su mejor amiga mujer.

Era una chica muy aplicada y estudia en exageración, demasiado preocupada por su apariencia y por los chicos, siempre esperando al indicado.

Hija del Coronel John Shay y Carla Shay, tenia un hermano Spencer Shay con el cual vive, la muerte de su madre y el trabajo de su padre la hacían tener un vinculo fuerte con sus amigos y con Spencer sintiéndose un poco sola y desprotegida.

Melanie Puckett 20 años Cursa 3 semestre de la Licenciatura en educación preescolar

Hermana de Sam, una de sus confidentes. Femenina y muy preocupada por todo menos por ella, aplicada y muy correcta. Estudiaba en Harvard junto con Sam, Freddie y Carly licenciatura en educación preescolar.

Spencer Shay: 27 años Licenciado en derecho penal y escultor

Hermano de Carly, un escultor muy divertido y famoso por sus alocadas esculturas, hasta que fue obligado por su padre a estudiar leyes diciéndole que Carly no estaría mas con el si no lo hacia, abogado de profesión y escultor por oficio. Mala suerte con el corazón pero galán con las chicas.

Gibby Gibson 20 años Cursa 3 semestre de la Ingenieria en redes

Mejor amigo de Freddie, casado por tener un niño a temprana edad de un año con Tasha Lincon, un poco desordenado, raro y un poco rebelde, compañero de adanzas (algunas) con sus amigos buen estudiante, estudiaba ingeniería en redes por eso compartía muchas materias con Freddie.

Griffin Carlson 22 años Cursa el 3 semestre de Licenciatura en Relaciones Internacioles

Mejor amigo de Freddie y Gibby. Enamorado perdidamente de Carly pero no lo decía por el temor a que se burlaran de el ya que era un Casanova con las chicas y muy conquistador, compañero total de andanzas de Freddie gracias a su rebeldía perdió 2 años de escuela.

Bradley Carrison 20 años Cursa 3 semestre de la Ingenieria en Informatica

Mejor amigo de Sam desde preparatoria y Carly se había ido, gracias a el la inscribieron en esa universidad, era un chico muy aplicado a sus estudios y llamémosle también amigo en común ya que era muy amigo de Freddie estudiaban la mayoría de sus materias juntos y se complementaban perfecto como equipo de trabajo, estudiaba ingeniera en informática

Zulehima Sanders 21 años. Cursa 3 semestre de Licenciatura en derecho

Estudiante de derecho compañera de Sam, enamorada, no no enamorada no, OBSESIONADA con Freddie, se convierte en una cualquiera solo para engatuzarlo, el dolor de cabeza de Sam y la causante de varios problemas. Gracias a sus bajas calificaciones recurso un año

Edward Benson. 45 años. Licenciado en derecho especialista en penal

Padre de Freddie, un abogado muy importante y reconocido, que defiende desde un máximo empresario hasta un político desaliñado, millonario y demasiado preocupado mas por sus negocios que por su familia.

Marissa Benson. 42 años. Enfermera general

Madre de Freddie, una enfermera poco ocupada, pero sobreprotectora y preocupada por su hijo, su amor infinito a el y su depresión por la soledad matrimonial hacían que volviera loco a Freddie

Richard Puckett. 40 años. Licenciado en derecho. Perito especialista en la escena del crimen

Padre de Sam, mano derecha de Edward Benson, su carácter correcto y preocupado por el bienestar familiar hacían que el amor de padre se fuera por la ventana

Pamela Puckett. 38 años. Contadora Publica aunque no ejercía porque vivía su vida como rica

Una señora elegante y preocupada por la escala social y el que diran, presumía de unas hijas sumisas e inteligentes y de un marido con un buen empleo, siempre de fiesta o juegos con las amistades quitándole la atención a sus hijas.

La historia comienza… ¿Crees que la vida de dos personas totalmente diferentes y con intereses muy distintos logren encotrarse algo en común? ¿Crees que puedes estar enamorado sin darte cuenta hasta que lo pierdes?

PEQUEÑA PARTE DE LA NOVELA

S: Pero papa! Por favor, no quiero cambiarme de universidad

R: Es mejor hija, además no solo es prestigiosa y puedes conseguir amistades convenientes para tu futuro, allí esta tu amigo

S: Pero a excepción de Brad todos son una bola de creidos que creen que con el dinero de sus padres tienen el mundo a sus pies!

R: Ya Samantha! Sin discusiones

UNIVERSIDAD

G: Oh por Dios

G: Wow- Volteando a ver hacia donde Gibby

F: Ya les dije chicos nada me va a impresionar –Voltea- WOW! Y esa pequeña? De que juguetería salió?

G: Vamos a conocerla

S: CARLY! BRAD!

C: SAM! Amiga, estudiaremos juntas!

B: Chiquilla! –Abrazandola-

F: Y tu presiosa, como te llamas?

S: Que te importa?

F: Adoro a las chicas agresivas

S: Solo dejame

F: No, sin antes –La besa

HABRA MAS PERSONAJES TAL VEZ PERO ESTOS SON LOS MAS IMPORTANTES, LA HISTORIA ESTARA CONFORMADA POR VARIOS SONGFICS CAPITULOS (CAPIS BASADOS EN CANCIONES) ESPERO LES GUSTE. A PARTIR DE 20 LIKES Y PUBLICO EL PRIMER CAPITULO

HISTORIA ORIGINAL: ESCRITA POR: #Breend


End file.
